Días Muy Mágicos/ Audiciones
Ficha! Nombre: (Con apellido) Edad: (De 0 a 99) Poder: (Veneno, aire, naturaleza, agua, electricidad, hielo) Echizos: Personalidad: Punto fuerte: Punto débil: Amor: Firma: !Podeis empezar!: yop Nombre: Vanesa aisika Edad: 13 Poder: Fantasma Echizos: bola sombra desaparecer flecha fantasma amanecer ocuro Personalidad:alegre divertida ,muy amable y cariños me encnata luchar Punto fuerte:los ataques fantasma Punto débil:los ataques veneno Amor:quien quiera Firma:♫Vanesa antes maya10♫ 10:48 22 jun 2011 (UTC) yp Nombre: yen ichigawa Edad: 13 Poder: agua Echizos: *aqua suf: puede caminar sobre el agua *tornado:crea un remolino con el que ataca *angel marino: le salen unas alas de agua con las que vuela, *control al cien:controla el agua por completo Personalidad:es una chica amable,simpatica y sincera,es muy activa ,nunca se enfada y ayuda a todo el mundo n.n Punto fuerte:los ataques de tipo fuego Punto débil: los ataques de tipo electrico Amor:'''si,elige tu '''Firma:[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan o Ami para algunos♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Get inside and find the key to my heart♬']] 11:09 22 jun 2011 (UTC) yo y que no falte Nombre: jesus ichikawa (no es ichigawa,que ya discutimos por esto ._.) Edad: 14 Poder: siniestro Echizos: *'luna oscura':crea un eclipse en el que caen meteoritos *'circulo legendario':crea un circulo en el suelo sin escapatoria para el riva y le ataca *'alas diabolicas':lo mismo que angel marino pero con unas alas de quimera *'espada cepo':ataca con una espada,es la mas fina y dur adel mundo Personalidad: es callado pero amable,muy valiente y simpatico con las chicas Punto fuerte: el tipo fantasma Punto débil: tipo metal Amor: si Firma: [[Usuario:Zoroark mix|'Zoro...Darkk']] · [[Usuario:Zoroark mix|'=La oscuridad te persigue']] 11:30 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Yopi Nombre:Martin Rainfall Edad: 16 Poder: Hielo Echizos: * Carambanos: Crea unos afilados pinchos de hielo que se dirigen automaticamente hacia el enemigo * Ice Sword: Crea una espada de hielo muy afilado de 2 metros de largo. Pesa mucho, por lo tanto si la coge alguien que no sea el se le caera de las manos. Solo la puede coger el BU * Ice Age: Crea una ventista que se envuelve al enemigo y lo congela. * Anti-Alex: Su elemento se cambia por fuego. (Cuando se transforma sus hechizos se vuelven de tipo fuego excepto Carambanos * Lanza Fatua: Este hechizo sustiye a Carambanos. Crea una lanza de fuego Personalidad: Se cree superior por ser mayor a los demas. Punto fuerte: Es agil cual gato y ve en la oscuridad Punto débil: Que le toquen el pelo. (Es rubio con el pelo largo, hasta la cintura) Amor: Su novia se llama Ara. Vive en otra ciudad a 10 km de su ciudad Firma: [[Usuario:Pepeazul|'Flareon-kun,always happy~']] ~Any question? '20:52 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Que tal? '♋ Alonso:A tus servicios♋ 웃=유 Viva la igualdad y el amor➳♥ 20:57 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Aqui estoy yo!!!! Nombre:Annie Hiwater(o Emily para amigos) Edad: 13 Poder:Electrico Hechizos: Tacleada de bolteos Aullido de luna (aulla y al mismo tiempo libera hondas electricas de 200000 bolteos) Nucleo (se rodea de un nucleo y al expulsarlo, destroza todo) Tormenta sin cesar(rayos y truenos caen sobre ella y su oponente) Almacena y expulsa (al almacenar rayo, los expulsa facilmente para dar mas daño) Punto fuerte:Los ataques tipo agua,normales,hielo,boladores y beneno Punto debil:Ataques:siniestros,de roca, oscuros,hoja y psiquicos. Amor:su nobio Jasper, pero ella igual coquetea con los demas Firma:Los Raichus dominaran el planeta! 21:26 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Personalidad:es agil,tierna y agradable, pero cuando se enoja, es fuerte, poderosa y arrasa con todo (es 1% humana,33% gato y 33% lobo) Yop! Nombre: Kari Hagiwara Edad: 14 Poder: Agua Hechizos:luego Personalidad:alegre, amable y entusiasta Punto fuerte:es muy hábil ejecutando sus hechizos Punto débil:Es muy ingenua y se deja engañar fácilmente Amor:Si Firma:--'♥Marisa Kirisame♥ ★Master Spark!★' 21:12 4 jul 2011 (UTC) ... Nombre: Leonardo "Leo" Tsukimine Edad: 13 Poder: Luz Hechizos: *Moon Power Make Up!(le permite transformarse en lo que sea) *Moonlight...Up!(Invoca un cetro con una luna en la punta, si ya lo invocó, lo transforme en un báculo) *Moon Twilight Flash(Lanza esferas de luz, lo puede usar sin el cetro) *Moon Healing Esacalation(crea un aro de luz que cura heridas) *Moonlight Aurora Beam(Lo mismo que Rayo Aurora,sale de la punta de su báculo) *Silver Moonlight Aurora Beam(Solo lo usa una vez, junta todo el poder de los demás ataques y lo proyecta en una onda de luz gigante) Personalidad: Subnormal y raro Punto fuerte: Dibujar Punto débil: los deportes Amor: Si Firma: [[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']][[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 21:15 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Este para mi Nombre: Kurode Lichi Edad: 14 Poder: Agua Echizos: Gran Burbuja:Invoca una burbuja que encierra en su interior al objetivo.Si el mago usa este hechizo sobre el mismo una burbuja aparece alrededor de su cabeza, permitiendo que pueda respirar en el agua. AquaBomba:aparece una bolita de agua que si se lanza explota formando grandes inundaciones Danza:Aparecen 2 paraguas(uno en cada mano)que se pueden usar como boomerangs(los paraguas estan hechos de agua) Columna de agua:Del suelo aparece una gran columna de agua que asciende a gran presion.La columna aparece en el lugar que se quiera. HidroProteccion:Crea un campo de agua protector. Personalidad:Es amable y bueno y un poco timido.Es muy inteligente y le gusta leer, cocinar y dibujar. Punto fuerte:Sabe nadar muy rapido, asi que si ve alguna masa de agua, lo normal es que se tire en ella XD.Contra elementales de fuego siempre gana(es normal ewe) Punto débil:La electricidad, porque no puede con ella ni usando hidroproteccion Amor:Si Firma:--Archivo:Len_icon.gifメガは最高です ！^^Archivo:Rin_icon.gif 10:57 5 jul 2011 (UTC) Yoo Nombre:Ana Sinestella Edad:14 Poder:Fantasma Hechizos: Mummy:Transforma a personas o animales en momias y la obedecen Move:Puede mover o detener lo que ella quiera sin tocarlo(como psiquico) Plasmus:Puede atravezar cualquier cosa Invisolus:Se hace invisible Zombra:Hace aparecer sombras que la obedecen Miedus espontanius:Hace realidad los miedos de las demas personas Sueño dentro:Aparece dentro del sueño de la persona que quiera no importa la distancia Ilusion:Crea ilusiones Personalidad:Inteligente,buena,seria,un poco solitaria casi siempre esta leyendo un libro Punto fuerte:Su inteligencia Punto débil:Sus miedos Amor:Dime de quien Firma:Usuario:VeterinariaAnaRebeca YOOOOOO!!! Nombre:Dufftin Edwinton (el apellido es inventado) Edad:14 Poder:Naturaleza Hechizos: Coraza boscosa:Crea una armadura de armadillo hecha de las raices más duras de todo el universo. Mente demente de bosque boscoso:Hace que todos los que lo rodean en una radio de 5 kilometros cuadrados piensen en solo árboles y plantas mientras hablan cosas ridiculas y se golpean a si mismos. Furia natural:hace que llueva,caigan rayos,haya terremoto,venga un tsunami y venga un tornado. Dedo verde:Hace que todo lo uqe toque se vuelva la planta que el quiera,este efecto de metamorfosis en planta dura 1 semana. Hipnosis de rama:Saca una rama de la nada y la empieza a mover lentamente como metronomo,durmiendo a cualquiera que vea tal movimiento. Maldición de la rosa:saca ocho rosas de la nada que tira a todos lados,luego repite por 3 minutos la frase ´´Rosarius malditium´´ y haci todo aquel que escuche tal frase se queda dormido con las peores pesadillas que puedan excistir. Maldición del clavel:saca ocho claveles y los parte,luego reite por 3 minutos la frase ´´Clavelium malditium´´ y haci todo aquel que escuche tal frase sufre fracturas en todo el esqueleto. Maldición del diente de león:Saca ocho dientes de león (hablo de flores) y las rompe,luego repite por 3 minutos la frase ´´Dentinius leonius malditium´´ y haci todo aquel que escuche tal frase tendra severos dolores musculares (temporal),incapacitación para correr (temporal),paralizis de los brazos temporal y perdida de sus poderes magicos o todo otro poder temporalmente. Catastrofe escogida:escoge una catastrofe y sucede. Personalidad:Estrategico y pensador,es dificil acabar con su alegria. Punto fuerte:Sus estrategias son muy elaboradas y buenas y siempre tiene un plan de respaldo. Punto debil:Tiene sensibilidad de cosquillas en el cuello. Amor:escoge,pero si quiero Firma:Escribo historias de terror,¿quieres escuchar una? 20:48 5 jul 2011 (UTC) YO Nombre: Jade Hikitawo Edad: 15 Poder: Naturaleza Echizos: Caos:Crea un desbalanze ne el cuerpo de otro confundiendolo para atacarlo. Cadenas del dolor:El dolor del alma de Jade es pasado fisicamente al adversario. Venganza sangrienta:Rasguña con fuerza dejando grandes heridas. Vida eterna:Cura,revive. Personalidad:Bipolar:Buena,amable y simpatica,la otra;cruel,sangrienta y malvada,parece que su corazon es de roca,pero enrrealidad:la vida es dura,sin embargo,yo aparento ser lo mas. Punto fuerte:Es muy resistente. Punto débil:Es muy sensible a traumas e insultos y si los escucha derepente llora Amor:De alguien bueno uwu Firma: [[Usuario:Kristelcr2|'La gijinka Snivy y de Gatomon']] [[Usuario Discusión:Kristelcr2|'Jugemos con mi amiga Jazmin']] Boo n.n Nombre: Naiara Sntos, pero todos le dicen Boo Edad: 14 Poder: Si se puede oscuridad y si no, agua Echizos: Dark Maiden: Este es un hechizo permanente, más que un hechizo es una maldición. Cualquier persona que roce su piel morira entre terribles dolores. Por esta razon siempre lleva guantes. Mato a su primer novio por accidente al besarlo y desde entonces nunca se vovlvio a enamorar.. hasta ahora Infierno: Invoca a trece demonios que lo arrasan todo a su paso. Black Kiss: Cura completamente a alguien besandolo suavemente en los labios. Es un hechizo que las cansa muho y solo lo puedo usar una vez al día, y la deja agotada Bola de energía: ewe obvio Monster: Se transforma en la peor pesadilla de la persona a l que va dirijido el hechizo Dark Angel: Le salen dos alas negras y coje una laaaaaargaaaaaaaaa katana y... bueno, me parece obvio el resultado Personalidad: Emo, si se deprime se raja las venas. Le cuesta confiar en la gente. Es muy creaitva e inteligente. Punto fuerte: Su creatividad, su inteligencia y el hecho de que es muy gil y tiene una gran estrategia de batalla Punto débil: No resiste mucho al dolor y tiene un punto debil en la base del cuello Amor:SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!! Firma:Ven con los mooonstruuooooos!!!!! 21:04 21 jul 2011 (UTC) !Podeis empezar!: Categoría:Días Muy Mágicos